Furniture with at least one movable element is sufficiently known. The use of motor-driven positioning drives makes it possible to employ movable and adjustable elements in furniture. Adjusting an element of a piece of furniture is intended to enable the user to make comfortable and easy use of the furniture. Adjusting the element forms a gap in which an object or body part can become trapped as a result of the movement of the element. For example, a gap of this kind can form between the element and the piece of furniture. The movement of the element can also cause the formation of several gaps, for instance when the element is adjusted by a gearbox with rods. The gap can also be freely accessible or covered by fabric or other similar material.
One disadvantage of furniture of this kind is the danger of an object or body part becoming trapped in the gap as the result of movement of the element. This is very painful for the user and can lead to serious injury. If an object becomes trapped in the gap, this can cause damage to the object itself or to the furniture.